Como tú
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Martín y Manuel dejan a su hijo a cargo de España, él muy feliz en cuidar a su nieto, pero de repente esa oveja causa dolores de cabeza a los Bad Friend Trio. "¿Cómo se llama tu oveja?" "Como tú." Prusia se da de cabezazos.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen. Lo único de mi propiedad es el personaje de Tierra del Fuego (Carlitos)

**Advertencia:** Ten cuidado con animal llamado como tú.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile. Leve AlemaniaxItalia.

* * *

**.**

•**. Como tú .•**

**.**

―Cuídalo bien, o te parto la cara. ―advirtió cariñosamente José Manuel al español dejándolo a cargo de Tierra del Fuego acompañado de su no-amante Martín.

―Sos un bromista Manu. ¿No serías capaz de golpear a papá España? ―notó al español algo nervioso por la amenaza, ya que es igualito a Romano, y cuando Romano amenaza en golpearlo, lo cumple.

― ¿A no? ―no, no bromeaba.

―Em ―Antonio carraspeó la garganta―. Ya deberían irse. Descuiden, el jefe cuidara muy bien de su nieto.

―Más te vale. ―volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada. Los dos sudamericanos se despidieron de su hijo cargando la pequeña oveja quien baló, y se fueron.

Antonio cerró la puerta, y suspiró. Mantuvo la vista en el menor tomado de la mano.

― ¿Te gusta la paella? ―preguntó sonriente esperando una aceptación como todos los europeos y sus hijos lo hacen.

―No. ―a Antonio se le rompió el corazón.

― ¿Qué quieres comer?

―Curanto.

― ¿Qué? No conozco eso. Vamos, dime algo que yo sepa, no cocinas raras de Manuel o de tu abuela Pueblo Mapuche…aun me sigue dando escalofríos esa mujer.

―Ella es buena. ―atacó enseguida.

―Contigo lo será. En fin ―dándole punto final al tema, llevó al menor –sin soltar la oveja– a sentarse en unos de los sillones―. Últimamente andas más comunicativo con el jefe. ―sonrió.

―Eri mi abuelo, po. ―dijo. A España se la agrandó la sonrisa, le dijo abuelo, pero con cierto lenguaje extraño de Manuel, ya estaba acostumbrado.

―Sí, soy tu abuelito, Fusososososos. Tengo unos juegos para que juegues play station, ¿te gusta verdad?

―Sí. Siempre juego con mi mamá.

―Me lo imaginaba. Bien, si quieres juegas. Yo estaré en la cocina, por cualquier cosas me llamas.

―Oka. ―España se dirigió a la cocina a preparar papas fritas, bueno eso le encantan a los niños, además no sabe hacer curanto, dejando a Carlitos a su suerte en la sala jugando con los videojuegos.

Pasaron los minutos. Ambos estaban comiendo las papas fritas con tomates (para variar) preparados por el español. Surcaba los labios al sentir la felicidad de pasar el día con su nieto. El menor preguntó sobre su abuela Lovino, donde el español contestó con que se encontraba en casa de Bélgica. Luego Antonio comenzó con sus historias repetidas de piratas todo contento hasta que el isleño lo hizo callar cambiándole con una pregunta, pero nuevamente volvieron los temas del castaño.

―Tu abuelito ganó el mundial. ―se elogiaba para que su nieto se sintiera orgulloso.

―Beee~.―baló la oveja.

― ¿Sabías que le gané a tu mamá Manuel?

―Sí…me dijo que te odia por eso.

―No…no mucho…

―Te golpeó la nariz ese día, ¿verdad, che?

―Gracias por recordármelo…sniff…sniff… ¿Por qué me salió tan Romano mi Manuelito?

―Pero mi mamá te quiere, porque sos su padre ―Antonio observó con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus orbes al propietario de esas dulces palabras―. Mi mamá todavía tiene la guitarra que le regalaste cuando era un pibe.

―Eres el nieto más lindo del mundo~.―por alguna extraña razón, le quiere tocar el rizo.

― ¡España, llegamos! ―antes de acariciarle el cabello, oyó la señal de llegada de Gilbert. Se levantó y lo recibió con brazos abiertos― Keseseseses. Oye, Italia-chan vino porque invité a West, asique no pude negarme a su ternura.

― ¡Ve~, Ciao hermano España! ―saludó detrás del albino.

―Hola Feliciano ―le devolvió el saludo muy animado. Se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a su casa para luego cerrar la puerta―. ¿Y Francia?

―Se fue a buscar a Inglaterra. ―respondió Ludwig mirando todas las paredes.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡No, él no puede venir! ―para Antonio no es bueno que el inglés venga porque…

― ¿Ve~? ―fue un ¿por qué? de parte del italiano.

― ¡Ese es el hijo de tus hijos! ¡Que lindo! ―Gilbert se dio cuenta de la presencia el menor y corrió a abrazarlo, dejando las varias cervezas en las manos del alemán.

―Por esa razón ―dijo España observándolos. No era necesario decir la razón por la que Arthur no debe venir, ya que lo saben. Ahora tendrá una gran responsabilidad para que esos dos rubios no se peleen, aparte de que Martín le dijo que ese inglés no le tocara ni un solo pelo o será comida para el chupacabras. Tuvo que explicar del por qué el pequeño yacía en su casa―. Todos mis hijos tienen una fiesta latina, y me dejaron a cargo de Carlitos. ―luego, ofreció preparar algo para comer mientras esperaban a los rubios enemigos de por vida. Mientras, Prusia tocaba las mejillas del isleño.

―Puu~, lindo, lindo, lindo. ¡Eres tan lindo! ¡Igualito a tus padres! ―y no lo soltaba hasta cinco segundos después. El pequeño se acarició el rostro― ¿Quién el mejor tío abuelo de todos?

―Vos. ―respondió sin expresión.

― ¡Sí! ―celebró y lo abrazó.

―Hermano, suéltalo. Lo vas asfixiar si le sigues abrazando. ―le dijo Ludwig. A su lado, Feliciano sonríe todo feliz mirando la linda escena familiar. En todo caso, Gilbert no entró en razón. Al rato después llegaron Francia e Inglaterra. No todo fue color de rosa, el británico sintió un mal presagio al notar la presencia de adorado nieto de España. Demonios, nunca le agradó ese mocoso. Había intentado caerle bien solo porque es el hijo de Manuel, pero no funcionó. Hijo de Martín tenía que ser.

― ¡Mon petit Carlitos! ¡Deja que el hermoso Francis te de un besito! ―con los labios estirados a tocar una mejilla del aludido, él saltó de su asiento y corrió rápidamente a sentarse a las piernas de Prusia― ¿Eh?

Antonio quedó mirando incrédulo. Prusia también.

― ¿Por qué no quieres un besito de hermano mayor? ―se preguntó triste y la vez surcando los labios.

Tierra del Fuego escondió el rostro sonrojado, incluso fruncía el ceño acurrucándose en el torso de la ex-nación.

―Creo que ―habló España― Martín le aconsejó que no se acercara a ti, Francia. Ya sabes, no quiere que el pequeño aprenda las cosas que tú le enseñaste cuando era mi colonia.

―Ah…pero si yo le di amour a Martincito.

―Y ahora se la pasa acostando a Manuel. Eso le enseñaste, wine bastard. ―no se sabe si eran celos hacia Francis o a Martín o a Manuel, este último era más convincente.

― ¡Oiga, oigan! Carlitos tiene la misma expresión tsundere que Lovino. ―el gran descubrimiento de Prusia. De seguro es mucho mejor que Cristóbal Colon.

― ¿Ve~? ¡Es cierto! ¡Es igualito! ―Italia se incorporó a ver.

―Beee~. ―aportó la oveja sentada en el suelo.

España sonrió ante el hecho. Sí, es verdad tiene la misma expresión tsundere de su Romano, aunque no cree que haya sido heredado por él. De seguro que ese semblante daba a conocer que es digno hijo del chileno.

―No lo creo ―intervino Arthur―. Es parecido a Manuel, conozco sus sonrojos y sus reacciones, también- ―detuvo el habla. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda―. N-No estoy di-diciendo que…

―Martín tiene razón, eres un rompe hogares. ―dijo Francia a lo que Inglaterra reaccionó.

― ¡No soy un rompe hogares!

―Sí lo sos ―para sorpresa de todos, el más pequeño apunto al inglés, desafiándolo―. Mi mamá tiene a mi papá. Si te volves acercar aunque sea por cosas de negocios, te romperé la jeta, che.

― ¡¿Eh? ―a Arthur se le colocaron los ojos blancos.

― ¡Keseseseses! ¡Tiene mismo carácter que Manuelito! ¡Que lindo! ¡Keseseseses! ―Prusia alabó en su regazo a Carlitos. Francia reía, Alemania se mantenía serio pero a la vez divertido, Italia del Norte sonreía porque era divertido, y España se había servido un vaso de cerveza volviéndose a sentar, pidiendo al albino que le entregara al isleño, a lo que accedió.

― ¿De qué hablamos? ―preguntó el francés posando sus luminosos orbes azules en los del británico con toda su pasión francesa, y le guiñó. Él le devolvía la mirada pero diferente, frunciendo el entrecejo. No dio más por esa perturbadora y acosadora observación. Entonces le lanzó una lata de cerveza vacía en la cabeza― ¡Aush! ¡Mi hermosa y diminuta nariz!

―A mí no se me ocurre nada. ―aportó el español preocupado de su nieto en sus piernas.

― ¡Maldito idiota del té, me las pagaras! Pero no al frente del hijo de Martín.

―…Fleto. ―le dijo Carlitos al notar que el francés le estaba viendo.

― ¿Qué me dijo? ―pestañó tres veces, juraba haber escuchado esa palabra en algún lado.

― ¿Te enseñó Chile? ―preguntó Antonio al menor, él acertó. Dio un suspiró agotador.

―Mi mamá dice que todos los europeos son fletos, sobre todo Francia.

―Todavía sigo preguntándome que significa esa palabra. Siempre me la dice Manuel cuando me ve o intento abusar de él, lamentablemente nunca he podido darle amour.

―Yo sé el significado, pero creo que no es bueno que lo supieras, Francia. ―le mencionó el español sonriendo tontamente.

―A mí una vez me dijo fleto ―hablaba Inglaterra, refiriéndose a la _mamá_ de Carlitos―, pero solo una vez. Ahora no me dice nada. ―en ese momento todos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

―Destruye hogares. ―habló por lo demás el prusiano.

― ¡No lo soy!

―Eres un profanador de cunas. Primero fue Alfred, luego mon apetit Matthew, Manuel, Hong Kong, Sealand, Australia, y quién sabe cuántos más. Y luego dicen que hermano mayor es un depravado. ―acarició las puntas de su melena.

― ¡No soy un pedófilo! ¡Arg, no tiene caso hablar con ustedes! ¡Me voy al sofá ver televisión! ―exasperado por tratarlo de un pedófilo, se alejó de ellos. Estaba muy enojado.

Quedaron en silencio. Nadie supo que tema tratar. Prusia bajó la vista hacia la derecha, observando a la ovejita, quien ladeó la cabeza.

― ¡Ya sé, ya sé! ―gritó, y Gilbird pió en su cabeza― Carlitos, nunca nos has dicho como se llama tu ovejita.

― ¡Ve~, es cierto! Quiero saber cómo se llama… ¿quizás Pasta? ―mencionó ilusionado, donde Ludwig rodó los ojos dándose una palma en la frente por aquella tontería del italiano.

―En el caso de que no tenga nombre, se debe llamar grandiosamente "Viejita Fritz" o "Gilberta". Son nombres muy grandiosos.

―Pues hombre, el jefe tampoco lo sabe. ¿Por qué no nos dices como se llama tu ovejita? ―acomodó al menor sobre sus piernas, esperando la respuesta.

―Se…se llama Como tú. ―respondió.

― ¿Cómo el jefe? ―se dijo ilusionado.

―No. Se llama Como tú. ―volvió a decir.

― ¡Se llama el grandioso yo! ―creyó que se refería a su grandioso nombre.

―No. Se llama Como tú. Como tú. ―esta vez movió la boca al pronunciar directo al albino para que entendiera.

―Por eso. Como yo, Gilbert o Prusia.

―No, no, no ―negó con la cabeza y miró a Francis, a lo mejor él entendería―. Como tú.

―Ah, ya entendí ―Carlitos enmarcó una sonrisa, a pesar de ser _fleto_ como dice su _mamá_, es inteligente―. No se llama Gilbert ni Antonio, se llama Francis. ―al parecer no.

―No. Se llama Como tú. ―volvió a insistir. Ahora pensaba que todos son unos idiotas.

―Si es una broma, no me agrada para nada. ―Prusia estaba molesto, se cruzó de brazos.

―Ve~. Déjenme probar con mi sobrino-nieto, creo que conmigo lo dirá ―Italia se arrodilló en la silla, arqueando su cuerpo en dirección al pequeño rubio―. ¿Cómo se llama tu ovejita, bambino?

―Como tú.

― ¡Se llama Feliciano! ¡Se llama igual que yo!

Alemania negó varias veces, esto no iba a ninguna parte. ¿Acaso la oveja se llamaba Antonio Gilbert Francis Feliciano? Lo único que le faltaba es su nombre en la lista.

―No. ―dijo el rubiecito.

―Joder. Carlitos, dime ¿Quién le puso el nombre a tu ovejita?

―Mi mamá.

― ¡Eso quiere decir que se llama Gilberta! ¡Keseseseseseses! ¡Lo sabía!

―Pero si Manuel le puso el nombre a la ovejita, también puede llamarse Ludwig o Arthur. Porque si hubiese sido Martín, se llamaría Francis, Feliciano o Lovino. ―concluyó el país del amor.

― ¿Y nombre no cuenta? ―sollozó España. ¡Por los tomates! ¡Son sus hijos! Debieron ponerle Antonio a la ovejita, o Antonia. Ella es hembra.

―Sus malditos gritos no me dejan escuchar la televisión ―Arthur se acercó a ellos hastiado con sus estupideces de cómo mierda se llama la oveja―. Aclararemos esto.

― ¿Así? ¿Cómo? Si el pequeñín te odia al igual que su padre. ―le dijo burlón el francés.

Arthur no le hizo caso. Caminó al asiento del español, bajó su estatura para quedar frente al isleño.

―Sé que no nos llevamos nada bien ―mientras le hablaba, sonreía, en cambio el menor lo espetaba con la oscura mirada, de verdad le desagradaba―. Pero me gustaría saber cómo todos los demás, cómo se llama tu ovejita. ¿Cómo se llama? ―mantuvo la sonrisa.

―…

― ¿Y?

Carlitos no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, solo dedicaba a fruncir el ceño. Antonio presentía algo malo, la señal de su silencio en sus brazos no es para nada bueno y menos teniendo al inglés al frente. Dos segundos pasaron para que el argentino-chileno le clavara los dedos en los ojos de Arthur.

― ¡Argh! ¡Fucking! ¡Engendro del demonio! ―al hacer su maldad ni siquiera sonrió. A Arthur le dolió mucho esas clavadas, acariciaba sus hermosos ojos contra el dolor.

― ¡Bien hecho! ―felicitó Gilbert.

― ¡Eso no se hace! ¡No puedes atacar así a la gente! ―retó Antonio al menor― Dios…dejé de ser padre hacer mucho tiempo y ahora lo vuelvo a ser… ¡Me van a salir canas verdes!

―Estás al borde del colapso España. Entrégame al klein ―pidió Ludwig aproximándose al amante de los tomates, él se lo entregó en los brazos. Pensándolo bien, Ludwig es el único capacitado y razonable para saber el nombre del algodón con patas―. Hola, soy tu tío Ludwig.

― ¿El que emigró en las piernas de mí mamá?

―…Sí… ―se sintió tan resignado por el mismo tema una y otra vez.

―Oye ―Prusia le susurró a Francia―. West practica para ser padre. Keseseses.

―Es verdad. ―río bajo.

Feliciano los oyó, no obstante no entendió. Desvió la vista hacia el alemán quien cargaba al pequeño.

―Alemania, te ves adorable con un niño en tus brazos. Ve~.

―Gra-Gracias… ―no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Tosió un poco recobrando la cordura― Em…Carlitos… ¿Nos puedes decir el nombre de tu ovejita, por favor?

―Como tú.

― ¡Grandioso! ¡Lo único que nos faltaba, que se llamará West! ―ironizó levantándose de la silla.

―Beeee~.―baló la oveja.

― ¡Cállate, Antonio Gilbert Francis Feliciano West! ―exasperó pronunciado el supuesto nombre del animal.

―Me duela la cabeza. ―dijo Francia levantándose.

―Tch. Le voy a preguntar yo ―Arthur ya se encontraba mejor de la vista―. Me alejaré un poco para prevenir futuros ataques sorpresas. ¿Cómo se llama tu oveja? Responde.

―…

―Responde.

―Como tú.

― ¿What?

― ¡Oh genial! ¡Ahora se llama Arthur! ―exclamó Prusia― ¡Lo único que nos falta…! ¡Que por esa puerta entre Rusia preguntando "¿Cómo se llama tu oveja?" y para colmo el chiquillo dice "Como tú"! ¡Se llamará Ivan!

―Prusia…mon ami, cálmate.

―Beeee~.

― ¡Dije que te callaras, Antonio Gilbert Francis Feliciano West Arthur y posiblemente Ivan! ¡O capaz entre Lovino y se llama Lovino!

― ¡Silencio! ―gritó Francia bastante intranquilo con la situación más confusa del siglo o del milenio― Acabaré con este tema. Hermano mayor se encargará de hacer la última pregunta del nombre de la oveja. Si responde, se llamará como lo dice. Muy bien hijito de Martincito, ¿cómo se llama tu oveja?

―Como tú.

―Cerrado. Se llama Francis. ―finalizó.

― ¡Quítate wine bastard! ¡Yo le preguntaré! ―empujó a su enemigo― ¿Cómo se llama tu oveja?

―Como tú.

―Okay. Se llama Como tú.

―Sí.

―O sea, se llama Carlitos.

―No.

― ¿No?

―Se llama Como tú.

― ¡Se llama Arthur, punto final!

― ¡Se llama Francis! ―alegó Francis chocando su frente con la del británico.

― ¡Imbécil, se llama Arthur!

― ¡Francis!

― ¡Arthur!

― ¡Francis!

― ¡Arthur!

― ¡Francis! ―siguieron discutiendo hasta golpearse en el suelo.

Alemania observó a Tierra del Fuego aun en sus brazos. ― ¿Cómo se llama tu oveja?

―Como tú.

Alemania suspiró derrotado, no tiene caso seguir.

― ¡Ahora se llama West! ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo más! ¡Mi grandioso cerebro me duele! ―Gilbert comenzó a darse de cabezazos en la pared. Gilbird voló justo a tiempo yendo a la cabeza de Feliciano.

―Ve~ ―murmuró. Luego notó a España en un rincón oscuro y se acercó preocupado―. ¿Sucede algo hermano España?

―Yo…estoy igual que Gilbert…pero más calmado…como tú…se llama como yo…me duele la cabeza…

―Hermanito España… ―se entristeció al solo notar su confusión. Deseaba la presencia de su hermano mayor para que lo calmara…am…ahora que lo recuerda, sería peor.

― ¡Se llama Arthur!

― ¡Se llama Francis, idiota del té!

Ellos continúan golpeándose.

Luego se escuchó el timbre. Viendo la situación en que se encontraban, Alemania fue abrir llevando al isleño en su regazo.

― ¿Ludwig? ―se sorprendió Manuel, ¿no se pone que lo había dejado con su tonto padre?

―Larga historia. Te recomiendo que no entres.

― ¿Quién es Alemania? ―Feliciano echó un vistazo― ¡Ve~! ¡Mi sobrino Martín!

― ¡Tío Feliciano, che!

―Supe que fueron a una fiesta o algo así. ―continuó el alemán entregándole Tierra del Fuego.

―Sí…pero no duró mucho.

―Porque cierto chileno se puso a pelear con cierto peruano ―dijo directamente el argentino―, y se canceló. Da igual… ¿Cómo se portó mi re-grosso hijo? ―le preguntó al menor enmarcando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo extrañó mucho.

―Bien. ―contestó sonriente.

― ¿Oye, qué cresta sucede adentro? ―Manuel miró curioso por los ruidos de floreros rotos y entre más. Juraría que es pelea. Bajó a Tierra del Fuego, cogiéndole la manito.

―Ah…es que… ―Ludwig le iba contestar, peor en ese instante fue empujado (no muy fuerte) por Arthur. Pues notó la presencia del castaño en la entrada de la puerta mientras peleaba con el francés. Ahora estaba sonriente.

―Hola Manuel ―muy sonriente―. No creas que estaba peleando…no…yo…no soy así…eh… Jejejeje…em… ¿Te gustaría salir a acompañarme a tomar una taza de té?

―Agradezco mucho tu invitación ―cerró los ojos y le sonrió, provocando los celos de Martín y del hijo―, pero no puedo. No es fácil ser mamá, tengo mis obligaciones. Será para otra ocasión.

―Ya veo…em…no hay ningún problema ―el ambiente es tan lindo entre los dos, lo cual Argentina musitó algunos insultos y Carlitos le pisó el pie al inglés―. ¡Ay!

― ¡Ese es mi hijo! ―apoyó el padre.

― ¡Arty, lo siento! ―se disculpó Chile, acto seguido comenzó a retar al pequeño― ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes hacerle daño? Esas cosas no se hacen, si quieres atormentar la vida de alguien, tení a Francia y Rusia, pero a Arthur no.

― ¿Cuándo será el día en que no defiendas a ese puto inglés? Sos bien re-boludo. ―dijo Martín muy molesto.

―Cejudo ―mencionó el rubiecito a Inglaterra―. Fleto.

―Tch. Mejor vamos, gracias por todo.

― ¡Adiós tío Francis! ¡Ten suerte con tus cogidas, che! ―animó Martín antes de irse― Mandáles saludos a mamá Lovino. ¡Chao! ―le dijo a Italia. Dio media vuelta…

― ¡Espera poh! ―el rubiecito detuvo la mano de su _mamá_― ¡Como tú, nos vamos!

― ¡Beeee~! ―la oveja corrió al llamado de su amo. Él soltó la mano de Manuel para coger a la bola de lana, después volvió a tomar la mano de Manuel.

―Vamos.

―Ah, me podí llamar en cualquier momento para tomar té o unas cervezas, a lo mejor esta semana tengo libre. ―dijo Manuel a Arthur. Martín cogió la mano libre de su _esposa_ alejándolo de ese pirata, dejando en claro que es de su propiedad y tienen una linda familia. Se fueron.

Ludwig cerró la puerta. Se encontraba pensativo sobre el nombre de la oveja.

―Iré a ver a hermanito España.

No le tomó atención, seguía en sus profundas y analíticas informaciones, armando el rompecabezas, y lo logró.

Arthur lo miró incrédulo, arqueando su gruesa ceja.

―Ya comprendí. La oveja no se llama como nosotros, se llama "Como tú". Carlitos lo llamó como "Como tú" y ella fue a él.

―Oh, ya veo. ―comprendió. Ambos voltearon a ver a los países colapsados.

Francia juraba que la ovejita se llamaba Francis.

España seguía en su rincón oscuro siendo animado por Italia.

Prusia no dejaba de darse cabezazos.

Alemania suspiró.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Por todos los cielos, al fin lo terminé. Pobrecitos todos, Carlitos los dejó locos por el raro nombre de la oveja "Como tú". El nombre le dio Manuel, en el fic, pero el nombre lo saqué de una "teleserie" chilena llamada BKN que solo me vi la primera temporada (sé que todas la vieron xD) y ahora es una mierda, porque van en la X temporada. El perro o perra de la teleserie se llamaba "Como tú", era muy chistoso xD. Me agrada hacer sufrir un poco a Arthur, pero no mucho =D.

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

Ahora me voy a escribir el "Made in Manuel", solo esperen…am…varias horas, tengo que tomar once. Aasdasdsad, hablando de eso, ¿se han fijado que han salidos muchos comerciales de auspicios de té? Manuel anda haciendo sus cochinadas con Arthur, al parecer ¬¬ xD

Saludos! Bye bye!

**¿Reviews?**

_._

_Ahora se viene el verano, y como todos los años Martín invadirá las playas de Manuel… o sea…este verano Manuel va estar caliente D:_


End file.
